My Family
by Silvernail2
Summary: Giacomo SnapePotter is now 18 and taking a muggle college writing class is first assignment...to write about his family. It would probably be best if you read Anastasia Snape first


Giacomo Snape-Potter

Professor Hinrichsen

WRIT 121/Essay 1

_My Family_

There's no way anyone will believe half of the stuff in here. Giacomo thought to himself, but he continued on knowing that he had to get the assignment done by the next day.

_In this essay I'm supposed to tell you about my family, well to preface it I would like to warn you that my family is strange. I sure that all students say that but mine truly is. _

_I'll start with the easy people I guess. My grandma and grandpa Potter passed away when my dad was only a year old. James and Lily Potter were, from what I've heard, loving people and only wanted my dad to grow up happy and healthy. There's also my grandma on my mother's side __she also passed away before I was born actually she died when my mother was eight years old. She from what I've been told changed between the __time__ that my grandpa __Snape__ met her and when my mother was born. _

_When grandpa knew Andrea she was a was a lovely young girl and they fell quickly in love however my grandpa had to come back to England and my grandmother's family didn't approve of my grandpa so they would not allow her to come with him. After he left she found out she was pregnant, because my grandpa left her heartbroken she took it out on my mother by pretty much ignoring her. When she died is when my mother came to live with the father she never knew. _

_My grandpa __Snape__ is one of the most…I don't know how to describe him. He's strict but it's obvious that he loves all of us. I think what it is __is__ that my parents got married really young so he had a really hard time letting go. He is a chemistry teacher at a boarding school where he's worked since just after leaving my grandmother. Most people are afraid of him and don't know how a man like him could ever have a family. However I don't think that my parents would have had as good of a life that they have now if he had not been there to help guide them._

_The next person I don't know if he would be considered part of my family. He is the man that fathered me. When my mother was sixteen almost seventeen she was kidnapped from her home and held captive by some people who wanted to kill my dad (who is not the same man I'm talking about in this paragraph). While mom was being held hostage __she was tortured and raped by __Lucius__Malfoy__. It was during this time that I __was conceived. I've only ever met __Lucius__ a couple times, the first was when he came to our home demanding to see me a couple years ago the second and last time was in court where he tried to get custody of me. I really don't know why he wanted me since I was already 15 and he had been in prison for what he had done to my mother. The only thing that I can think of is he wanted to try to turn me into a clone of him like he attempted with my older half-brother…_

_Draco __Malfoy__ is not only my godfather but also my half-brother. A couple months before I was born my mother cornered him and made him promise that he would be a part of my life because I have the right to know about my father. When my parents were in school my dad and Draco never got along. Draco was actually incredibly worried about taking on the job of godfather to me because of how dad would handle it, but my mom was able to reassure him by saying that my dad really had no say in the matter and that they had already talked about it. __Draco helped a lot when __Lucius__ was trying to get custody of me, I know it was probably difficult for him to testify against his own father but he made sure that I was able to stay with my family._

_Next is my mother Anastasia __Snape__-Potter. She was born in New Mexico in the United States of America, when she was eight is when she moved to England. Between the ages of eight and eleven she stayed at the boarding school that her father worked at, then when she was eleven her grandmother requested that she come to America during the school year and __live__ with them. But when she was sixteen my mother's grandmother kicked her out of the house because mom did not like the idea of staying with them all year round and not seeing her dad. So she came back to live with my grandfather and was enrolled into the school he taught at. After my dad rescued her she was on the brink of death and if it hadn't been for my dad then she and __myself__ would have died. My grandfather did some terrible things in his youth things that he now regrets and because of this the hospital that he took her __to refused to treat her. My dad's family however donated a lot of money to the hospital before he was born so even at sixteen he could get what he wanted and what he wanted was for my mother to be treated._

_When my mother found out she was pregnant with me she knew right away that she was going to keep me even when many people were telling her to get an abortion and not ruin her life. When she decided to keep me is when my dad proposed to her. She never kept any secrets from me, it was always common knowledge in our home that Harry was not my biological father but we never let it become a big deal. She is currently teaching a literature class at the same school her father works at._

_My __dad's name is Harry Potter and even though he is not my biological father he is the best dad that anyone could ask for. His family was a very big deal in the community so he could have easily supported all of us without my mom having to work __or have a job himself, but I guess he wanted to feel like he was doing some good in the world. So he now teaches a defense class at the same school that my mother teaches at. When he married my mother it was possible one of the biggest scandals at that school, it wasn't a secret that my grandfather hated my dad until he started dating my mom. Then getting married when they were sixteen and seventeen __when mom was pregnant with a child that wasn't her husband's they were the talk of the school. There were a lot of people telling him that he was making a big mistake and that the marriage wasn't going to work. However not once did they ever want to divorce and even though I am not his son in blood __I__ am in every other way._

_I also have three younger __siblings,__ the oldest of them is my brother James named after my dad's dad. He is almost exactly like his namesake from what people tell him. He enjoys pulling pranks especially on me and our younger brother Severus (named after my mother's father). Severus is much like me and our mother and grandfather, we would much rather sit with a book and read for hours then go out and play some sport with James. Both James and Severus have the same birthday but they are a year apart with James being three years younger than me. Finally there is our sister __Lilyandrea__ named after both of my grandmothers. __Lilyandrea__ was born when I was eleven years old and about to leave for boarding school. She is a mix between all of us. She likes to help James with his pranks but can also __sit for hours reading with Severus and myself._

_So there you have it that is my family. This essay doesn't even cover how strange we really are but for some reason it works for us._

_See me after class Mr. Potter_

_-Prof. H. _


End file.
